


Not so Excited

by thedarkeuphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: Banished Starks, F/M, Jinchuuriki Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matatabi is pretty sure her family won't understand why she's so reluctant to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> No I don't own either series. Martin, HBO, Viz, and Kishimoto-Sama own their respective franchises.

' _Aibou is there something the matter_?' Matatabi questioned, ' _your father seems rather distraught_ ,' her father had been anxious the past few days and it had gotten to the point even her tenant had noticed.

'I'm not sure nee-chan, but it looks like we're about to find out,' she replied to her tenant. Her family had been residents of Konoha for as long as she could remember, she knew the story behind the banishment order; she'd also been forewarned one day they'd likely be called back, 'Something tells me this has to do with father's banishment,' as a ninja listening to her instincts was a key to staying alive.

' _Just remember you have people here who will help you adjust to his absence Aibou_ ,' that didn't mean the adjustment would be easy. She was about to ask Matatabi if she should go and speak with Naruto-sensei when her father called out.

"Sansa," she flinched at the use of her Westerosi name. She'd gone as Matatabi so long that Sansa just didn't click to who she was anymore, "everyone's here; come inside please," she supposed that using Shunshin wouldn't be the best of ideas. None of her family were Shinobi, her siblings were kept to the civilians quarters and home schooled in all areas, including fighting, because their mother hadn't liked the idea of them being 'legal adults' by thirteen.

Once she reached the living room she didn't have time to really think more on it.

"This is about the king rescinding his orders isn't it?" Sensei had always said she was too observant for her own good, but then being a jinchūriki wasn't easy on a child even in the more accepting of villages, and this was one of the only things that could make her father panic.

"Yes it is," but why now? "My brother, your uncle, Benjen died whist quelling another Bolton Rebellion without leaving issue," leaving father and Robb, "I am to take up Lordship once we reach King's Landing," he then turned to her. She heard mother sigh in relief and her siblings talk about all that they would accomplish once they were 'home.' Her mother began tearing through the house to begin the process of packing.

"Dad," she murmured to him in midst the chaos, "I'm gonna go out for a bit," he nodded knowing where she was going.

"Tell Naruto I said hello," he whispered before she headed toward the door. She hadn't dared say where she was going aloud, it was no secret that her mother hated all things Shinobi or those associated with the profession; but she needed guidance right now and Naruto-sensei was her safest bet. Heading out the door she shot strait for the Homage's office and it wasn't that late so Anbu wouldn't have much reason to stop her.

Thinking on her childhood again made her a bit depressed, Naruto-Sensei had always said she should be glad her family was alive yet, with the exception of her dad, she'd always felt isolated from them. Her mother had pulled what the village had done to Naruto-Sensei all those years ago and either ignored her, Robb was much the same, Arya was jealous of how Matatabi was allowed to learn the Shinobi Arts where she couldn't, and she was on missions so often that she doubted Bran and Rickon remembered who she was. No in the end her family might as well have been dead because to her they were little more than strangers.

She must have really been zoned out of it because once she's actually paying attention to what's going on around her she notices that her Sensei's office has a Naruto sized crater and an angry looking Sakura is standing in front of his desk with a nervous looking Kakashi by her side.

"What did Naruto-Sensei do this time?" she knew taking the day off was a bad idea.

"Your Sensei has picked up writing those trashy books where that hentai Jiraiya left off," her Sensei's friend and team-mate growled. She'd known for a while what her Sensei was doing, but unlike most Kunoichi she hadn't cared. dirty the books maybe, but as long as the boyfriend/husband wasn't cheating on their significant other she didn't see the problem.

"It took you a while didn't it Sakura-san," she just tilted her head a bit at the woman in confusion. It wasn't much of a secret, but then for all of Sakura's smarts the woman could be almost as dim as her Sensei.

"You mean to say you knew?" Kakashi had a rather dangerous glint in his eyes, "Why did you tell me sooner Mata-Chan?" he rushed her into a tight embrace whilst crying against her midsection.

"For this very reason Kashi-Sensei," she struggled to pull the older ninja off her, "Sakura-san could you go help Naruto-Sensei up while I get this one off me I kinda need to talk with him."

"Sure thing Mata-Chan," she said a bit annoyed. It was obvious the woman didn't like the way her Sensei was earning extra money, besides she found Kashi's behavior kinda amusing when people finally realized what he was reading.

"So Mata-Chan what has you worried?" Kashi asked letting her go.

"I'll spill once Naruto-Sensei is here, I don't want to have to repeat it," which she didn't.

"Fair enough," he shrugged. It wasn't but a second later that Sakura enter with her Sensei in tow.

"Sakura-Chan said you needed to speak with me Mata-Chan?" his usual smile was missing, and she realized he knew something was wrong. Normally his bright sunny smile was readily available to brighten the room, it had a way of making her feel just the slightest bit better but he instinctively knew it wouldn't work this time around she supposed.

"Hai Sensei," her voice colored with worry, "my father's been called back to Westeros," Sensei nodded his head for her to continue, "my family is aflutter with excitement and yet I'm uncertain of where that leaves me," her eyes downcast a bit. She's told him before she's never really felt wanted by her family and this changed quite a few dynamics in her world.

"You're a Shinobi of the Leaf Mata-Chan, you have been for quite some time now and I think your father understands that," she knew her father did, but he wasn't the one she was worried about.

"It's not him I'm worried about," she understood that with her being a Leaf Shinobi that she was under contract to stay here and do all she could to protect the village; her mother, who didn't understand the meaning of being a Leaf Shinobi, would see this as an opportunity to try and gain back the daughter she thought she'd been robbed of.

"Your mother?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'd be allowed to accompany the protective detail assigned to them," the council probably wouldn't permit it, "but I'd at least like to show them as to why I can't just drop everything I've cultivated here," by escorting them maybe they'd understand to some degree why she couldn't just pickup and leave.

"Let me handle the council Mata," his small smile gracing his lips, "you just worry on figuring out what supplies you'll need and which team would be best suited for the mission to Kiri."

"Kiri?" she was confused for but a moment before the realization hit her: Wave would be where her family would begin setting sail for the Free Cities, "Arigato Sensei," she throwing herself at him without actually realizing what she was doing. Before it finally dawned on her that she was actually hugging her Sensei, she let go of him, bowed and exited the room. Usually her manners were better and she'd have bid Sakura and Kashi a good-day, but today she was distracted and plans were already formulating in her head of what she needed to pack, what formations would be best for protection detail and which of her comrades would be best for the future mission; she also would have noticed the worried looks that Naruto and Kakashi had thrown her. 


	2. The Road to understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's more than a little worried about his prized pupil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own either series, if I did many a thing would be different in both.

A sense of foreboding settled over him as the younger Jinchuuriki walked out of the room, and he'd learned a rather long time ago that ignoring his instincts wasn't an option. He'd tried to convince her early on that she should cherish having a living family to love and protect, but in retrospect he supposed he'd been trying to be overly optimistic because that tree never bore any fruit. The problem wasn't his student, at least not fully, but rather with the attitude most of the rest of the family presented toward the situation as a whole. Looking back on the day her mother had woken from her medically induced sleep should have been a key indicator on how his students familial life would turn out.

Ned had been understanding of his plight and readily agreed to the sealing stating he'd do something similar if in his position, or if he'd faced something similar to what Minato had. He'd been more than accommodating; especially after he'd explained what the whole process entailed for his daughter, and given how human friendly Matatabi had been with her previous hosts there weren't likely to be any negative aspects crop up, except for normal mating cycles that is. Out of the two Ned had been the logical, yet more emotionally understanding, of the pair. Lady Stark on the other hand had been a completely different story.

Catelyn Stark was similar in attitude to where Sakura had been before he'd left on his three year stint with Jiraiya; spoilt, whiny, indulgent, and ignorant. She followed the ideals that had been given to her as a child and expected those around her to follow suit, it was of no surprise to him that she'd been unable to make friends amongst the citizens of Konoha, even amongst the civilian clans and council members. So when she'd found out that her daughter had been chosen as the newest host of The Nibi Matatabi it would be an understatement to say she'd thrown a massive tantrum. After a few weeks of vowing to get revenge upon him and rid her daughter of such a 'foul beast' the woman ultimately realized that neither were going to happen, from that point on his young students childhood became a parallel to his own, at least when at home.

His own role in her life was similar to what Hiruzen's had been in his own, given the minimal contact Catelyn allowed him; though he made sure to keep better track of her; how Hiruzen never found out about the whole ordeal with the orphanage matron he'd never know. As it turned out Matatabi by all accounts was everything he'd wished he'd been as a child and then some, Eddard had ensured that nothing impeded his daughters lessons in all things civilian and shinobi. There had been one large snag in the line though, Catelyn. Because of how close minded she was none of her children had been permitted near the shinobi classes, which consisted of half the children in the village and that exclusion extended to Matatabi and what had made it all the worse is that the same exclusion rule applied for the shunned little girl as well. He'd always counted his lucky stars that the woman hadn't taken to beating her physically on top of all the emotional and mental trauma she'd put her daughter through.

"Are you certain this is a good idea allowing her to escort them?" Kakashi asked bringing him out of his revelry.

"No," honestly it probably wasn't given that watching Ned leave would leave her hurting, "but what choice do I have?" he shrugged his shoulders dejectedly, "However, she has a point and this is the best opportunity to show just how competent she is at what she does."

"What should she have to prove?" Sakura didn't have much contact with Matatabi, so it was of no shock to him that she question why his pupil thought this needed to be done.

"Matatabi's childhood, while in many ways not as harsh as mine was and yet in many ways far worse," it made him flinch saying it, but then the truth tend to hurt.

"How could it be worse?" Sakura still had a pension for believing the word of civilians over those of her fellow shinobi. 

"Not only are the Stark children not permitted interaction with the citizens of Konoha at large," it was surprisingly Kakashi who volunteered the information, "be they civilian or Shinobi, children or adult. This rule encompassed Matatabi as well, even after joining the academy," Sakura looked a bit horrified.

"The rule also includes Matatabi in that her siblings are permitted very limited contact with her either," Naruto shouldn't have to explain this all over again, he's complained to Sakura about this for years but with her being civilian born and raised she isn't always inclined to believe what he tells her about the treatment he received himself much less a girl whose family comes from a different cultural background.

"Surely no mother would do that to her child?" just as unwilling to believe what's right in front of her face as per usual. 

"Lady Stark has and will continue to do so," Kakashi had helped him train Matatabi, because unlike with Team 7 Kakashi actually gave a shit this time, "Their leaving for Westeros is like a double edge blade for our fire cat. On one hand she's been given permission from her father to stay, she's too much of an oddity to fit in with Westerosi culture but on the other I can imagine that Lady Stark will demand her daughter leave with them in hopes she can 'reshape' her daughter and 'expel' The Nibi," look bored he may but Kakashi's eyes burn with a hidden furry that only a select few know to look for. 

"But wouldn't she die?" 

"She will," Naruto shakes his head in dismay, "Ned and myself have tried on more than one occasion to explain to her that this can't be undone without 'Sansa' dying," he face takes on an pained look, "but given her familial background and how badly she wants it done I think she'd just as easily try and kill Matatabi herself just to save face," he laughed a bit at that. Not even a cutting the girl's neck was a guarantee kill, Jinchuuriki were notorious for being damn near indestructible by shinobi standards much less civilian ones.

"So how are you going to convince the council that this is a good idea? Couldn't this cause her more harm than good?" Sakura rarely had insightful moments like this and it was refreshing to get it. 

"It's what she needs to finally move forward and that's the important part," He does know this could turn south, but then for all of his ditzyness he know that this is what Matatabi needs to move forward with her life, "I sent word to Tsunade this morning just incase she's needed to help with any mental or emotional damage wrought by this mission," he knows to cover his bases, mostly, now if only she'd allow Kakashi to go with her.

"Shall we call the council then?" Kakashi ever eager to get the bickering done with.

"I suppose," he sighs, he needed to stop doing that but with Matatabi to worry over he isn't so sure that's going to happen for a good while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making this Sansa/Gaara but I'm not totally sure I wanna run with it, if not I was thinking Kakashi/Sansa. Let me know what ya think in the comment section below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so please no sue.
> 
> Here's how I'm gonna do the math in regards to Sansa and Naruto: Sansa was born around the end of Shippuden, Naruto at the end of Shippuden with either a few months away from being seventeen or had just turned seventeen so it's a give or take depending on the author. Sansa in this story is being placed at eighteen, so that would make Naruto 34 to 35. I've also decided that Kakashi will have stepped down as Hokage sooner than in canon, I'm proud of Kashi for holding out for so long I just don't picture him doing so because not only is the position boring and also paperwork cuts into Icha Icha time.
> 
> I've also decided that Kakashi was born a few years later than canon, everything happens when it's supposed to but Kashi experiences all of them a little younger and in a shorter time frame. If ya wondering if that's possible I can assure you it very well could. Rin and Obito were Genin by nine so Kashi being a Jounin by ten doesn't seem that far of a stretch for him. Also bare in mind that during The Warring States Era that children as young as six and seven were fighting for their families against fully grown adults and that they Sannin were only a year older than Kakashi when they became Genin.
> 
> I also realize that Obito was raised by his grandmother, but I'm gonna get creative to prove a point to Sakura.

"Why did you question him?" he gave his female student a stern and reprimanding look and she at the least had the decency to blush.

"It's not that I don't want to," she looked down, "I've just always found it hard to believe that a mother could never care for their child," she had a semi-valid point. Most mothers were beasts when it came to their children, Sakura and Naruto's own mothers being no exception to this rule, but some mothers weren't quite so caring. Maybe telling her a bit about Obito's mother would put things into perspective for her.

"Some mother's are though, Obito's own mother hadn't cared what her husband did to their son, his friend had been a mistake by her account and if he killed Obito then so be it," and he heard her gasp in surprise.

"Why?" she asked with wide eyes, her life had been surrounded by what was considered 'normal' by sociatal standards.

"Because back when the Uchiha Elders were alive it was a tradition for the women in the family to retire once they became pregnant," he wondered if she'd have been made to if they were alive today. Watching her closely he could tell she hadn't known this and likely wouldn't have chased after Sasuke for so long as a child if she had

"I wasn't aware of that," she stated softly.

"Now let me ask you," he knew the answer to this already but the closer to home he made the the more quickly she'd understand "who gave you the idea that chasing after Sasuke was a good idea?"

"My mother," she seemed perplexed, "but why would she do such a thing? I found what makes me happy and gives me purpose."

"As true as that is, it was her way of protecting you," she still seemed confused, "after a few years on the same team as Sasuke the chances of him marrying you would have gone up exponentially because you'd have proven that you were more than strong enough to handle the burden of being Lady Uchiha. Then after a few more years on active roster you likely would have married Sasuke and given him a child, taking you out of active duty whilst still giving you the prestige of having served Kanoha as a loyal Kunoichi. Bare in mind this is if the Uchiha massacre had never occurred, as if Fugaku and Mikoto were still alive."

"Would I still have been allowed to work as a registered medic outside of wartimes?" good question, too bad for her the answer wasn't, because for all of Sakura's fan-girlish prissy behavioral ticks she was a damned good medic and it would have been ashamed to see her have to quit because of a clan that believed a woman's main duty was to bare children and little more.

"No. If I recall correctly Mikoto was a wonderful medic from Kushina's telling of it, but once Itachi was conceived she was forced into retirement by the clan elders and become a stay at home mother," but then Mikoto had also been heiress before the elders arranging a marriage between herself and Fugaku because they didn't want the clan to appear 'weak' because their clan head was a female.

"So the loss of her career led to her not caring what happened to her son?" all Kakashi could do was nod. The civilian council couldn't have done anything if they'd tried because the Uchiha were a Shinobi clan and the other clans didn't interfere with the business of other clans. To the Uchiha a low ranking family member was nothing to those that held power, especially one who hadn't awoken his Sharingan. Looking up he could see tears forming in here eyes, "How cruel. Couldn't Naruto's dad have done anything?"

"He tried," his fist clenched, "Minato-Sensei had tried more than once to adopt Obito, but given the attitudes most of the clans held toward him at the time it wasn't possible," the clans had been jealous of his sensei and because of that his friend had suffered, "and because Obito wasn't a regular citizen the civilian council couldn't do anything about it either."

"So her mother's overly harsh and acting childish because of something that's out of her comfort zone?" his nod is all she needs to continue, "But Matatabi's parents aren't part of a clan, shinobi or civilian, it wouldn't take a whole lot for Naruto to convince the council that adopting her would be for the best," the council likely would have too. 

"He would have and given how much discord there is between Lady Stark and the Civilian Council I've no doubts it would have happened, but given the track record Hokage's and their children have Naruto decided against it. he may be oblivious sometimes but he did notice the tension between Lord Third and Asuma and that tension is what stayed his hand on adopting her," it had pained Naruto quite a bit not being able to take Matatabi in the end had been the right choice, "Hokage's also tend to be too busy for familial matters, remember Gaara only has Shikadai to spoil," Gaara had just as much freetime as Naruto, which was to say nearly none at all.

"What do you think will happen if she's given this mission then?" that was the million ryō question wasn't it.

"She'll be a bit shaken," he sighed, "Ned has been one of the few consistants in her life and she'll likely feel a bit depressed and alone without him, he is after all the only family member that interacts with her on a near daily basis," besides Naruto and himself of course.

"Calling Lady Tsunade was a good call on Naruto's part then," she smiled a bit, "since Sizune and Iruka settled down she's been rather lonely herself," if you called racking up large amounts of debt 'lonely.'

"I'm going to assume so," maybe a pseudo-grandmother was just what his little fire cat needed, but then she wasn't like Naruto in need of a parental figure but rather someone familiar who could help guide her through the pain caused by the loss, "but then given the circumstances Tsunade may not be the wisest of choices."

"Perhaps not, but she is the leading medic we have on record," she pointed out, "and if anyone could understand the situation it would be Lady Tsunade," her point was valid he just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Let's just hope Mata-chan doesn't get that far along," he hoped he would be enough for his fire cat, "Now come on, if we don't hurry up we'll miss the council's decision," and with an anxious nod of her head he and Sakura headed toward the council room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment down below to let me know what ya think, even negative comments feul the fire.


	4. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matatabi and Arya share some common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is four years Sansa's junior rather than two, Bran and Rickon are still their allotted age.
> 
> I got this from listening to too much Closer by Chainsmokers. It was more the music than the words.

"You're not coming with us are you?" Matatabi heard to her right. It shocked her a bit to see Arya standing in the door way looking upset and confused. Given how strict their mother had been in regards to her siblings interactions with her she wondered why her sister seemed so... she wasn't too sure 'scared' would be accurate but it'd have to do for now, until she got to the real reason her sister didn't appear her usual confident self.

"I can't leave," Arya looked about to argue, "maybe if I weren't a Jinchuuriki, a Tokubetsu Jōnin, or the Hokage's apprentice maybe I'd be granted leave to retire," she smiled slightly, "I'm also the villages..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah the villages premier genjutsu user," her sister grumbled a bit in jealousy, "dad never stops praising you for it when mom isn't around to hear," she says a bit down cast.

"He praises you too you know," she knew that Arya had been scouted by the Research and Development team because of her high math scores, "he was awfully proud when you caught the attention of Konoha's Research department," Arya had a flare for sword fighting but she was also a mathematical genius, "compared you to a Nara. He also says you're a brilliant swords-woman," something their mother hadn't been approving of.

"Really?" she asks with hope gleaming in her dark grey eyes, their papa's eyes. It hurt her a bit to think that Arya didn't see herself as praiseworthy, Catelyn wasn't going to praise anything that didn't meet Westerosi traditional stereotypes however.

"Yes really," she smiled fondly. She wasn't allowed close bonds with her siblings, but that didn't mean she hadn't been able to find common ground with her sister, "He really wanted you to take the opportunity too," he'd wanted what was best for his daughters after seeing just what women could accomplish if not expected to play specific societal roles, "He wanted you to be happy and thought it would give you that."

"What stopped... it was mom wasn't it?" her eyes mist over a little. If there was one thing Catelyn hated it was 'a woman who didn't know her place.'

"It was," she hated seeing her sister in pain, "she threatened to divorce him and take you back to The Westerlands if he allowed you too join," she had too.

"Why would she threaten such a thing?"

"Control," Mata thought the answer pretty obvious, "she's a Lannister by birth," Arya's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs, "she's used to getting what she wants Arya and she'll use any tactic she has at her disposal to obtain it."

"Could you at least go with us to King's Landing, ya know to meet gramps," if there was one thing that Mata didn't want to do it was meet the stuffy traditionalist that was their grandfather. She suspected that if she couldn't meet her mother's expectations then she most certainly wouldn't his. No she didn't want to face the man she looked up to and feared in so many ways.

"Convincing the council that allowing me to escort you to Kiri was hard enough," it had taken three hours to ware them down to allow her this much. Fear drove people to think and act stupidly the Kiri restriction was one of them, "Though they have given me the next three days off to prepare and I have a bit of free time left over," which was odd but with the help Kashi-sensei and Naruto-sensei had given her she had quite a bit of free time on her hands, "how about we go get some barbecue?"

"I could go for some barbecue," Arya never turned down Akamichi homestyle barbecue.

"Let's go then," she'd have to reassure her sister in some other way when they reached Kiri but for right now this would have to suffice.


	5. Chapter 5

"You will accompany Lord Stark back Aegon," his father's firm tone brooked no room for arguementation.

"Why can't Jon be the one to do so?" He wasn't saying he wouldn't go alongside his brother but Jon was related to the man making the younger prince the more logical choice.

"Those who take the black cannot leave their post," he sighed tiredly, "we've been over this already Aegon."

"You couldn't have requested their return earlier?" mayhaps if the man had been here he'd have been able to persuade his brother from becoming a crow, "I'm sure Jon would have enjoyed meeting them before leaving."

"Benjen Stark was not yet in his grave Aegon," his father held the stance for the last several months, "I also wish to create a marriage contract between yourself and Lord Stark's eldest daughter..."

"And she and I getting along beforehand would be advantageous," he sighed frustrated, "As you've said a few dozen times before," this was not the first time they'd argued on this issue.

"Finally seeing sence?"

"I never said anything about  _not_ going," he shook his head, "I just happen to believe it would be less awkward if Jon came along aswell," because at least the sight of his nephew would calm the man's nerves to some degree and because Jon was the last piece of Lyanna Lord Stark had left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out of character for me but I'm going to ask you, my readers, for prompts. It'll be a bit more challenging and give me a bit more motivation than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you here and now I hate auto correct.

"Papa may I ride outside of the litter?" I heard Arya ask.

"I don't see why not so long as you stay by your sister," he said a bit disgruntedly.

"Arya get back inside," Catelyn snapped, "I don't want you near those.... miscreants," the woman was trying to be nice after all this was on King Rhaegar's ryo not hers and knew full well one wrong step could land her in hot water.

"Cat," her father intervened, "I doubt they'll mind. Most of their students were her age once. She'll be fine."

"That does little to dissuade my opinion on the matter," a sigh could be heard, "not like my demands have ever stayed her hand before. Go then, go make merry with the rats."

Once out of the confines of the Arya raced to her side.

"You heard all that didn't you?"

"I did," I glanced at her, "my senses are heightened remember?" Her brown hair bounced with her knod, "I don't pay her much mind any longer," she'd belittled me for so long it tended to roll off my back like water did duck wings, "besides Lannister Gold or name will do her little good in The North if papa's stories are to be believed."

"I'll bare that in mind," she gave me a curious look, "What's it like being a shinobi?" She must have been holding these in for a while if she was risking Catelyn over hearing.

"Not as glamorous as many of the civilian raised children are led to think,' I let my gaze dull a bit in memory of those whose lives I'd taken, "it can down right traumatizing at times. The training can be hellish," wrapping my arm around me her neck and ruffling her hair, "yet in the end so long as the King is protected and allowed to prosper then all the pain was worth it. Once again she looked thoughtful, "What?"

"Who's the king then?"

"The children," it was Kashi-Sensei  who answered this time, "they are our future and we must ensure they carry the strength, will, and determination to make the world a better place than they found it for those who will inherit it from them," her eyes grew as large as saucers.

"That's why you trained so hard? So future generations don't have to deal with people like..." She pointed backwards.

"Yes," I never wanted another like myself to deal with those who viewed them as lesser than.

"No," my sister turned her curiosity in his direction.

"Why then," oh now he'd done it. The pleading look he sent me did little to garner sympathy and the glare he gave me spoke of unfathomable revenge scenarios. We were on a mission so planning counter measures would have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you know of them?" Aegon couldn't help but ask the youngest Lannister sibling. Tyrion Lannister Aegon found was a better person than his father and siblings combine, the man had faults obviously yet still was closer to what could be considered a true Nobleman than ruling Liege Lords.

"I'm not going to claim to know anything," the smaller man stated, "I may have received letters from Cat but they always seemed so biased and pigheaded that I didn't put much stock into them," a shrug accompanied the bored tone, "Eddard didn't write often enough to bare weight to pass judgement either."

"So you know nothing then?" which wasn't all too shocking if the state of these people's relationships were to be believed. Tattered and torn at the seems, but then Lannisters, except the one standing next to him, seemed to only care for their social standing and gold.

"Not too much no," he eyes glinted a bit, "I do, however, know that my sister hasn't been able to find happiness outside of Westeros," Aegon supposed most outside their usual means of living wouldn't be, "and she couldn't wait for life to 'return to normal' despite having been gone for near a score," he must have found that amusing because his words held a bit of a chuckle.

"Rigidity then?" oh joy...

"With her," his gaze shifted to the landmass that was on the horizon, "Eddard will be awkward but he's like that with most people but he isn't likely to care for rigid decorum. I'd play it by ear with the children."

"Thank the fucking Seven," despite being the crown prince he hated formality. He didn't normally trust those who clung etiquette, social standings, or the Seven for it meant they were trying to 'fix' flaws in themselves without putting work into the process and in his opinion it represented falsehood.

"Father wishes for me to wed their eldest daughter," he hesitated before moving forward with the topic, "Have any advice?"

"Be yourself," the man grabbed a glass of wine he'd brought from his cabin, "Cat nor Eddard mentioned much of the children in their letters," which is why the man knew so little, "I only know that most have what the citizens of the village they lived in refer to as 'Strawberry-blonde' hair and grey, green, or blue eyes," his gaze darkened, "There are five of them at the moment but given the amount of time between letters that might have changed."

"Shocked she had so many?" Lady Lannister hadn't lived beyond three, because Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei might as well have been conjoined whilst entering the world if rumor were to be believed.

"Honestly," he glanced at the wine, "yes I was. My mother for as much as she loved my father was from all accounts an utter prude," poor Lord Lannister, "The fact that she bore four of us was a miracle. My sister, if memory serves, was much more a Lady of The Seven than Cersei ever has been," which meant the woman did what her role dictated but little else, "makes me feel for my good-brother in many respects."

"Wouldn't were they grew up have some impact on their personalities too?"

"If my sister allowed them interaction with the community at large," he sipped at the wine, "which I'm not too sure she'd have allowed."

"Because it breaks her perception of the world?"

"Yes," the man must have drank all his wine because he was moving toward the cabins, "I'm going to get more wine," he gave Aegon a sympathetic look, "don't worry so much about impressing them. If Sansa is anything like Cat she'll like you for being a prince alone," he sighed, "but for your sake I'll pray she's not."

Turning back take in the land before him, they had mayhaps an hour or two before docking, he prayed to The Gods, both old and new, that fate wouldn't be so cruel as to land him another  Cersei or Catelyn Lannister.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your journey was safe I assume," Chojuro-Sama stated more than asked.

"Hai Mizukage-Sama," Matatabi responded in her usual chipper tone, though Kakashi knew she was upset.

"Good," the bluette smiled, "Go spend some time with your family Mata-Chan."

"Ok," her tone soft as she bowed and left the two men to get to the heart of the problem at hand.

"What happened Kakashi-Dono?" The younger man knew the red head well enough to know something was wrong.

" Her mother said many a thing that hurt her," he sighed, "and while this doesn't normally bother her but her brother joined the fray this time," it hadn't been pretty. No parent or sibling should ever feel that much contempt for no real reason, Sasuke was an extenuating circumstance.

"Naruto did mention there was little love lost between them," he sighed, "was it one of the younger ones or the elder brother?"

"The eldest," the boy was almost the same mind as his mother, "He held his opinion until Matatabi's decision was given."

"Then they don't deserve her," that they didn't.

"I think what bothers her more is that this has literally split the family in half," Kakashi had seen Arya defend her sister and Eddard had followed suit once he'd gotten back from the tailors.

"That would bother most anyone," Chojuro rubbed his neck, "and the you get ones?"

"Bran seems worship the ground Matatabi walk on," it would appear her father was the more attentive parent, "and the youngest is more wild than Gaara's freak out during the Chuunin exams," and if that hadn't been a circus show.

"They don't seem to have a solid foundation do they?"

"No," he'd never seen a more fractured family unit before.

"What set the argument off?"

"A supposed betrothed contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll think down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I finally have the rest of this chapter finished, let me know what ya think in the comments below and the next installment will be up soon.


End file.
